Feelings
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a random story between the ever lovely Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner


As the team sat at their desks doing paperwork, Morgan came up with an idea. "Hey guys, I think we should do something fun this week. As long as we don't get a case, we should have a picnic or something together."

Reid and Prentiss both looked up at the usually hard core profiler. "A picnic Morgan? Really? Who are you and what have you done with our bad ass-kick down every door you see Morgan?" Prentiss wonders.

"Hahahahaha, you're not funny. I'm still in here, but I was thinking it would be nice. The ladies can prepare the food. And us manly men can worry about a football or something fun to play."

"The ladies? Technically Morgan, more females do not like to be called ladies especially when it deals with having to prepare food, statistics show-" Reid gets cut off.

"Kid, relax. I was kidding."

"I think that's a good idea Morgan. It'll be nice to get out of the office and actually relax together and do something fun." So they went about making plans for a picnic. Everyone on the team agreed to come to it.

So three days later the whole team arrived at the park. Garcia brought Kevin, JJ brought Will, and Hotch brought Jack.

"How about we play some football?" Morgan suggests. "I'm in the mood to kick some Emily Prentiss ass!"

Emily looks up at Morgan and laughs heartily. "Cocky much?"

"Oh Prentiss, you have no idea."

"Anyway, how about we split into teams then," Will suggests.

"I'm captain on my team and I think Prentiss should be the other captain." Morgan shouts.

Emily always loved a challenge. "You're on, and the losing team has to buy the winning team coffee for an entire month."

"You're getting pretty brave there Em, you don't even know who is going to be on your team."

"Do we have a deal or not Derek?" Morgan reached his hand out and Emily firmly shook it.

"Feel free to pick your first member Emily, and remember pick wisely."

Emily looked around at the people in front of her. She didn't even know if anyone other than Morgan ever even played Football before. This should be interesting she thought to herself.

"JJ."

"Will."

"Kevin."

"Reid."

"Jack."

Everyone turned to look at Emily. "What? Does he not get to play because he is three?" Everyone laughed.

"Rossi."

Morgan looked over at Garcia and Hotch. They both looked like they were scared to death. "Did you two want to play? Because if not we need some cheerleaders."

Garcia perked right up. "Oh thank God. I mean, I'm wearing a dress! Cheerleaders it is. Come on boss man," she says as she guides Hotch back to the table.

So the two teams broke apart and went to work on their plays. Have any of you guys played before," Emily asked. They all shook their heads. "Great. Ok well if you get the ball you run towards Garcia and Hotch, okay? Guard the ball with your life, because I don't care what I have to do I'm not losing to Morgan and getting him coffee. Everyone got it? You okay Jack?"

"Yep, Miss Em'ly. Get ball and run to daddy."

"That's right! Ok, let's kick some as-butt!" JJ started to laugh at Emily. "Be quiet JJ, I'm not used to censoring myself around children."

Morgan had almost the same exact speech with his team. "I think Emily has played before so we need to stop her. Even if she doesn't have the ball, I want someone to be huddled around her the whole time. Don't let her move an inch without tackling her."

Reid noticeably gulps. "We have to tackle each other?"

"That's part of football Reid."

"But you usually do all the tackling on the field. Are you sure you don't want to be in charge of it out here as well."

"Don't make me regret picking you kid!"

The two teams meet in the middle of the field. They get into position and they start to play. Morgan gets the ball and Emily holds nothing back as she tackles him to the ground and knocks the wind out of him. He sits up gasping for air. "Good God Emily! Are you trying to kill me? Where did you learn to tackle like that? I think I broke something."

Everyone's laughing at Morgan's expense. "Sorry! I'm sure you'll be fine." Prentiss offers him a hand while still laughing.

Jack is on the ground giggling uncontrollably. "Mr. Morgan got beat up by a girl!" The team laughs even harder.

"Laugh it up little man; you're just lucky you two are on the same team. Who knows who she'll come after next."

"What are you talking about Morgan? I won't be tackling Reid like that. I'd probably break him in two."

"Hey!"

"Let's get back to the game, shall we," Rossi says.

They get back into positions and this time Emily gets the ball and she passes it off to Jack. He looks at her and she says run to your daddy. Jack runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, and Morgan's team is ready near the end of the field waiting to take him out. Emily sees this and runs up behind Jack and scoops him up into her arms and zig zags around Morgan's team. They score a touchdown and she puts Jack back on the ground. "Spike the ball Jack!" He does. "Do a little victory dance!" They both start dancing and laughing. Jack looks over to Hotch. "Look daddy, I scored a touchdown! Miss Em'ly helped!"

"I see that! Good job buddy!"

Morgan looks hurt. He was losing to a team that had a three year old on it and two girls! What is the world coming to? He was not losing. He turned to his team and shook his head. "Really guys? Come on, work with me! Think of how much Emily and JJ are going to gloat about this if they beat us."

"I'm not going near Emily, Morgan. She scares me out here. I thought she was scary with a gun. Ha, that was nothing!" Reid mumbles.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. We said that two touchdowns would win the game, so we have to get the ball back from them. Will cover JJ. Rossi you get Kevin. Reid you handle the three year old unless you think he's too macho for you. And I'll worry about Emily. She is not scoring again if I have anything to say about it."

They all nod and get back into position. The play starts. JJ has the ball she sees Will coming towards her she screams and runs the ball to Jack. Jack's eyes widen as he sees Reid charging for him. He runs in a circle screaming for Miss Em'ly. Kevin gets the ball from Jack and starts to head for the end of the field but sees Rossi out of the corner of his eye. 'For an old guy he can move,' he thinks to himself. He tosses the ball to Emily who is racing down the field. Morgan is coming towards her and without even hesitating he gets in tackle mode but instead of tackling her he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and is running with her and the ball down to his finish line. Emily is hitting his back, while kicking her legs and laughing trying to get him to put her down. She then grabs one of his arms and pulls it back towards her and he lets out a yelp. He starts to lose his grip on her and she does a summersault and is back up and running down the field again to her destination. She dodges the others and scores the second touchdown and the game point. Her team lets out a cheer! They all run to her.

"Miss Em'ly you won the game. And I think you hurt Mr. Morgan. He's lying on the ground. I think he's crying."

Emily started laughing while trying to catch her breath. "That was because I hurt his ego." Garcia rushes over to Morgan to try to console him, while Hotch comes over to the winning group. "Good job guys. Especially you Prentiss. Who knew you could play like that? I don't think Morgan knew what hit him."

Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled. She had been having feelings for him for a while now and they wouldn't go away. She thought they were getting closer after the Foyet thing but then Haley happened and it messed everything up. And besides she didn't think that he saw her like that anyway, so it was probably best this way.

Little did she know that Hotch had been having feelings for her during the whole Foyet situation as well. But he was her boss and bosses don't sleep with people they work with. Well some do but he was not one of them. Besides he had Jack to look after now, he couldn't get involved with her, no matter how much Jack seems to like being around her. He was clinging to her leg right now. But he had to admit watching her playing with his son and seeing her calm and relaxed as she scored the touchdown really turned him on. Just her in general turned him on. 'Knock it off Aaron; this is Prentiss you're thinking about. New subject please.'

"Garcia and I set up the lunch if you guys are ready to eat."

They all nodded and went to the table. Morgan and Garcia finally made their way over and Emily tried hard to not laugh. He looked broken hearted.

"Are you okay Morgan? Do you want a sandwich? Or how about some coffee? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you are the one who owes ME coffee now, not the other way around," Emily said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you beat me Em. That really hurts you know. You're good, and whatever you did to my arm it made me lose all feeling in it. That's kind of cheating but I'll let it slide."

"Let it slide? Cheating?! Really Morgan, you're the one who picked me up and was carrying me towards YOUR end zone. I think that's cheating."

The whole team laughed thinking about how Morgan just flung Emily over his shoulder like she was a ragdoll. But in the end of that situation Emily got the last laugh. Jack was still laughing at the fact that Morgan got beat up by a girl. They were all enjoying their lunch and making small talk. Emily was listening closely for once to what Reid was talking about when she felt a little head on her arm. She looked down and Jack had started to fall asleep against her. She looked down at him and then up at Hotch who was looking at them. He smiled at her and went to move Jack off of her but she stopped him with her other hand. "It's okay Hotch. It's fine, he's not bothering me." With that said she went back to listening to what Reid was saying and she didn't notice the way Hotch's eyes lit up while looking at them.

~*~*~*~

A few days passed since the picnic and the team seemed to be in a better mood. Everyone except Morgan that is. "Here's your coffee Princess," he said sarcastically as he put the coffee down in front of Emily. She smirked at him.

"Gees Morgan, I never thought you would be the type to be a sore loser. But it's alright you only have 28 more days left of bringing me coffee."

"28 days? What are you talking about? You said a month Em."

"Exactly. A month. That's 31 days of me getting coffee. So that means 31 WORKING days of me getting coffee. You don't get to skip the weekends and everything. I said a month. I never said a certain month."

Morgan's face dropped. He'd been played. "You're sneaky Emily Prentiss!" They both were laughing when Hotch walked up to Emily's desk.

"Prentiss, would you be able to watch Jack for me tonight? I know it's last minute but I need to do something."

"Of course Hotch. It's not like I have plans or anything. I'd love to watch him."

"Thanks. Come over around 7 then?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

Hotch nods and smiles quickly at her and walks away.

"Wonder what he has to do. He never does anything." Morgan said out loud to no one in particular. Emily was wondering that herself.

At exactly 7 Hotch heard a knock at his door. That's his Emily. Always on time. He opened the door up and gave her a smile.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this for me Prentiss. I really appreciate it. Come on in." He stood back some so she could enter and as she walked by him he inhaled her perfume.

"No problem Hotch. Where's the little guy at anyway?"

"He's in his room drawing you a picture. I told him you were coming over and he said he wanted to make you something special."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I can't wait to see what it is. So, what did you have to do tonight, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, um…Rossi kind of set up…he thought that I um…I don't want to…but Rossi said-"

"Do you have a date tonight Hotch?" Emily asked as her smile fades slightly. She just now took in his appearance. He had a nice blue button down shirt on with the top two buttons undone. He had on nice khaki pants. He looked nice. He looked different than the regular Hotch was she used to seeing.

"Yes." He mumbled as he looked down at the ground. He really didn't want to go, but Rossi pushed him into it. He told him that he was moping around for long enough and he had to get back out there, and that he found the perfect person for him to go on a date with. What Hotch wanted to tell Dave was that he already found the perfect person to go on a date with, but he wasn't allowed. When Hotch lifted his head up he saw Emily's face. The smile that she was wearing when she walked in here was now gone and she looked sad some how. He contemplated this for a minute. 'If news of me going on a date makes her look like that, maybe she has feelings for me,' Hotch thought to himself.

Just as Hotch was about to say something to her Jack came running into the room. "MISS EM'LY!!!! I'm so glad you're here! Daddy didn't tell me you were here yet! I made you something. Come see, come see!!!" Seeing Jack made her smile return to her face. He was the sweetest little kid ever. He started to tug her hand but she stopped him.

"How about you say bye to your daddy first? He has to go somewhere for a while, and then I'll come see what you made me."

"Okay." Jack walked up to his father and put his arms out. Hotch bent down to give him a hug.

"You be good for Miss Emily okay Jack. I don't want to come home and hear that you were anything but a perfect little angel. Alright?"

"Yes daddy. I promise I'll be good. I'm always good for her." He said with a small smile. Hotch couldn't help but smile also. His son had a crush on the same woman he did. That was rich. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Jack."

Hotch stood back up and Jack went right back to tugging on Emily's hand. "Have fun tonight Hotch. You deserve it. And I promise I'll make sure he's in one piece when you get back." And with that she was off following Jack to his room. Hotch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked out the door making sure it locked behind him.

"Do you like it?"

Emily looked down at the picture Jack drew for her. It was of the day of the picnic and the football game. It had a big field and he drew when Morgan picked her up over his shoulder. He drew everyone laughing at the scene. It brought a huge smile to Emily's face. "I LOVE it Jack! It's beautiful! I think I'm going to frame this!"

Jack couldn't help but turn red. Miss Em'ly liked his picture!

"So what do you want to do tonight Captain Jack? We can watch a movie. We can make more pictures. We can make dinner. We can-"

"I wanna make dinner! Daddy isn't very good at cooking so I never get to help so I wanna cook!"

"Alright, then cooking we shall do. Let's go." Emily reached down and picked the little boy up and took him to the kitchen. They decided to make macaroni and cheese and some cookies. Emily had to dig out the shells from the eggs that Jack broke, but it was fun. It was 9 o'clock and Jack was falling asleep while watching Finding Nemo. She slowly picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. She kissed him gently on the head and covered him up and went to go clean up the mess they made before Hotch came home. Hotch had an iPod dock so she hooked hers up and went to work returning the kitchen to normal.

Emily put the brownies in a plastic bag. She did the dishes and was letting them dry as she went about putting the left over materials away in the cupboards. She cleaned off the counters. She was singing along to all the songs that were playing and dancing to the music. She was so into the music that she didn't hear the door opening and locking behind her. Hotch heard the music and looked around and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Emily dancing at his sink with her back to him. He watched the way her hips swayed to the music and how she kept perfect rhythm even as she was drying off the dishes. He couldn't stop staring at her. He wanted her so much. Going on that damn date made him realize how much he truly wanted Emily and now he comes home to find her singing and dancing in his kitchen while cleaning. What more could he want? He wanted to come home to her like this all the time. Not just now. But how was he suppose to tell her that? He was a damaged man, he didn't want to bring her down with him, but he also thought that maybe she could bring him out of all of this alive.

Hotch continued to stare at Emily from the doorway of the kitchen as she continued her little dance and song. She was putting the bowls that they used that night back in the cupboard and when she lifted her arm he saw a sliver of skin on her back as her shirt lifted up. He bit back a groan. A song came on that he heard before. It was about not stopping the music. And it had a great beat especially for Prentiss to dance and shake her hips to. He couldn't control himself any longer.

He walked up right behind Prentiss and put his hands on her hips and started to dance with her. She gasped out loud and turned her head to see that it was Hotch. She let out a little sigh of relief. Her mini heart attack would have to come back another time. Then she realized what he was doing. He was dancing with her along to the Rihanna. She stopped moving and he leaned his head down and whispered in her ear "Keep dancing Prentiss." She did as she was told. His hands had her hips in a death grip. Prentiss scooted back an inch more and was flush with Hotch. His hands moved from her hips up and over her stomach. One hand went to rest just under her breast while the other one went under the shirt to rest on her stomach. He could feel the butterflies flying around and he loved that he made her that way.

"Where's Jack?"

"Bedroom. Asleep."

Emily took her hands and slid them in between their bodies and skimmed her nails down his thighs. She was dangerously close to him and he bucked forward involuntarily and she fell forward against the sink. She was stuck there and she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be right now. She felt him hard against her ass and she bit her lip. She did that to him. Hotch reached his hands up to cup her breasts and Emily finally moaned out loud. She threw her head back against his shoulder and he took advantage of her beautiful neck she was presenting to him. He put light kisses there and licked it and he felt her grind back against him.

Placing his hands back on her hips, he spun her around to face him. He then slowly backed her up to the wall next to the refrigerator. As he grinned at her wickedly, a mischievous smile began to spread over Emily's face. The second he felt her back bump against the wall he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue between her lips and leaning his body into her. Emily accepted him willingly, pulling him closer to her as they kissed feverishly. Emily groaned as he nipped at the skin where her shoulder began, before running his tongue soothingly over the same spot. He did this repeatedly, evoking shivers from Emily despite the warm room.

"Ohhhhh Hotch" she moaned as his tongue relentlessly teased that spot at the base of her neck. She couldn't believe how aroused Hotch was as he held her captive against the rough stone wall, his entire length pressing harder and harder onto her center through the flimsy material of her skirt. She unwrapped one arm from around his neck and undid as many of the buttons on his shirt as she could manage before ripping the rest as she placed her hand briefly on his chest, before sliding it further downward as his mouth hungrily covered hers once more. Hotch's breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers snaking eagerly down between their bodies towards the tightness in his pants. Not wasting time with tender touches, she gripped him tightly and ran her hand up and down his impressive length. Feeling him stiffen his entire body against her, she reached for his belt buckle and then unfastened his pants, releasing him.

Hotch closed his eyes as he felt Emily's fingers caressing up and down the length of him. He placed both fists on the wall on either side of her, bracing himself against her and invading her space as he thrust into her determined hands. He could feel himself getting far too close to the point of no return, and when she merely responded to his warnings with a wicked grin, he reached between their panting bodies to break her grip on him before he regretted it. She immediately reached her hands up to his neck and pulled him straight to her, crashing his mouth against hers and moaning slightly as her lips completely consumed him.

He smirked, almost chuckling at the sexy little exhibitionist that he knew hid underneath Emily's tough-agent exterior. Feeling him grin, she broke the kiss before unexpectedly thrusting her hips against his hardness, wiping the smirk instantly off his face and causing him to gasp as heat struck him everywhere at once.

He defensively leaned back from her before she tried anything like that again, and instead reached for her leg and pulled it roughly around his waist. He knew she expected him to drive himself into her but he wasn't prepared to do that just yet. He wanted her to beg for it first; to whimper his name and plead for him to give her the relief she needed. With one hand under her thigh and holding her body firmly in place against the tile, Hotch skimmed his nails up her other leg and elicited a quiver from her before sliding his hand under the material of her skirt in anticipation. He reached his fingers forward to take hold of her underwear and got the shock of his life in the process.

Emily began to blush as she felt Hotch's fingers directly graze her wetness. The look on his face reassured her, to say the least. The fire in his eyes deepened as he subconsciously pressed his body against hers with desire until she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Well aren't we full of surprises tonight Emily?" he hissed tightly into her ear as his hardness bore into her thigh.

"I can't help it when it comes to you" she murmured back sexily.

This time knowing a little better what to expect, Hotch moved his hand between them and immediately slipped a finger inside her, relishing her arousal and the fact that it was all for him. He could feel her breathing quicken as he slipped a second finger, then a third, and she let out a soft cry as he expertly coaxed her g-spot.

With nothing else to do but blissfully rock herself against his skilled hand as he worked his magic, Emily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he felt the pressure within her reach boiling point. He made it easier on her arms by lowering his head to her and kissing her neck. She settled on a constant stream of kittenish little moans and with enough heat radiating from her body to send them both up in flames, he knew she was close. He hoped she wasn't trying to hold off for him to enter her; that was to come next. Raising his mouth to her ear, he whispered for her to let herself go, in a way that he knew he alone would get away with.

"Come for me Emily…good girl…that's it…good Em-"

His words sent her careening over the edge and far beyond, and she threw her head back with muffled screams that broke through the stillness, hitting her head sharply off the wall behind her but not even registering it as the waves of her orgasm slammed into her much harder. Through the scalding pleasure that was coursing through her entire body, she could vaguely feel Hotch's fingers insider her as he drew out every last spark of heat from her pulsating center. Her whole body reacted holding him deeply inside her as she shuddered against his body and surrendered all sense of everything but the sheer sex that was colliding with her.

Her cries slowly turned to quiet moans and then gasps as she drifted back down from her high. Hotch drank it all in as he watched her. With strands of her silky hair sticking damply to her and her face glowing with contentment as her chest heaved for air, he knew that he never had, and never would see anything as beautiful as she was.

As her awareness returned to her, Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, slightly embarrassed at how desperate it sounded as she panted and tried to catch her breath after what he had done to her.

"Hotch, that was…that was…"

"You were amazing," he interjected for her. "I loved watching you come for me, Emily," he whispered to her hotly.

"God, I need you so bad Hotch," she groaned, shivering at the way his breath teased the tingling nerves on her neck. His cock jerked tightly against her in response to her words. Watching him try to control himself and not getting a response-or at least a vocal one- she ground her pelvis against him and felt her own breath catch in her throat as his erection hit her in all the right places through her skirt. She unraveled her arms from their position around his neck and placed them both on his ass, pulling him onto her against the wall as hard as she possibly could and eliciting from him a steady series of groans as she trapped herself under him and murmured her desires sweetly to him in a voice laden with pure sex.

"I need you inside me Hotch; can you do that for me? I _need _you-I want to feel you in me, like you're tearing me apart…Will you do that for me baby, please? Will you fuck me like I want you to, baby please…?"

He couldn't control himself when he heard her words. Having her pinned in front of him, gazing up at him with those big brown eyes and the hint of a pout on her lips was entirely more than he could bear as she innocently pleaded with him to enter her and devour her as hard and fast as he could. Before he lost the last ounce of self-restraint within him, he reached behind her and lifted her swiftly off the ground and confined her against the wall as she eagerly wrapped both legs tightly around him. She felt Hotch hitch her skirt up to her waist and position himself against her exposed wetness.

Hotch forcefully slammed into her, knowing she was more than ready to take all that he had to give her. She cried out slightly at the shock of such sudden penetration, but he knew by the expression on her face that she loved it. All the same, he paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to his generous size, before leaving her halfway and then thrusting hard against her once more. She responded to him in sync, moving her hips in rhythm against his as he drove himself into her over and over. Every few moments he would slide into her slowly, teasing her until she moaned before giving it to her as roughly and forcefully as he could. Her body was shaking under him and he could tell she was as close as he was. He grunted out his name along with a string of profanities as he hammered himself into her, scuffing against her clit each time as he did so and eliciting cries and small whimpers from her in return. Emily's body vibrated inside, tightening and releasing around his cock as he fucked her, until eventually he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He thrust hard into her one last time and exploded inside her, basking in the way he filled her up completely. She could feel him reach his peak and it only served to excite her more, and when he burst into her it was more than she could stand. His pelvis jerked and shuddered against her throbbing clit and she came hard, seeing stars and biting her lip until it bled as her tremors rocked her body. Hotch continued to thrust gently into her until he was completely spent, and for a minute they simply moved against each other and savored the intimacy that they shared.

Finally he stepped back and put her down, making sure she had her balance before letting go of her and reaching to zip up his pants. Looking at her, he laughed at the sight of her all disheveled as she smoothed her skirt back down. She looked up at him with questioning eyes before she started to laugh herself as she took in the missing buttons on Hotch's shirt. Hotch leaned forward and licked the blood from her lip. He then kissed her gently.

"I think you might be the death of me Emily Prentiss." She winked at him.

"What do you say we take round 2 to the bedroom?" With that being said Hotch followed Emily to his bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
